


You Will Always End Up Here

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [94]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: [my headcanons] usually involve time travel -- always backwards -- and Cas being "reprogrammed" rather unsuccessfully. And to quote Luci!Sam "You will always end up . . . here."





	You Will Always End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poD7et](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/gifts).



> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159339968933/im-a-sucker-for-time-loops-and-i-have-so-many)
> 
> Prompt, from pod7et:  
> I'm a sucker for time loops. And I have so many headcanons about this that are Cas-centric. But every time I start to type one out, I run out of ask space. But usually it involves time travel -- always backwards -- and Cas being "reprogrammed" rather unsuccessfully. And to quote Luci!Sam "You will always end up . . . here."

So, like, we really don’t know what happens to Cas in the Endverse. It’s implied that everyone who goes into the building dies. It’s implied that the lesson of that universe is meant for Dean, that Dean is supposed to see that no matter what he does, Sam will end up saying yes, and Luci!Sam will kill Dean.

What if the lesson is actually for Cas?

Cas, who has betrayed everything he knew for the sake of two puny humans and the world they love, ignoring all his brothers and sisters pointing out that with the human roaches gone the angels could return to Eden.

Cas, who does everything he can, over and over, to avert apocalypse.

Cas, who theoretically has the _power_  to defeat Lucifer, but can’t because of prophecy and rules and all the things that always get in the way.

Cas, who no matter what he does, lives through the end of those he loves over, and over, and over, and over, only to find himself on an impossible mission, ordered there by a version of Dean who has grown to loathe him, only to die again, except that in the very last minute he’s reminded that he’s lost _again_ , the world has been doomed _again_ , before he’s pulled back to heaven, reprogrammed, and sent back to do it all again.

Cas, who knows in his heart that the fight is always unwinnable but he fights it anyway because it’s the right fight, and because maybe, if he fights, he’ll gte it right.

But he never ever does.


End file.
